Pokémon metal fusion
by Infinity Ash
Summary: After his success of the kalos league Ash was send into a new world by Arceus by doing Beyblade join Ash, pikachu, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka on the adventure to the world of Beyblade AshxMadoka
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon metal fusion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The new adventure**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and beyblade metal fusion and this is where Ash starts his new adventure in another world of beyblade with a bey of his own inferno reshiram and enjoy the chapter AshxMadoka**

 **Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu and Gingka released thier beyblades**

 **"Let's fight an epic battle " Reshiram and Pegasus strikes other beys**

 **"Face off and spin the metal " Ash looks at the sky in metalbey city**

 **"No time for doubt now, no place for backing down" Ash, pikachu face to face against Dark nebula**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu and Gingka fist bump each other**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblades, let it rip " Benkei battles Ash**

 **" Spin out the Bey now" Ash unleashed inferno Reshiram's power**

 **"Bring on the power " Inferno Reshiram and L - Draco clashed**

 **"Right to the top, yeah" Ash and pikachu holding Inferno Reshiram and staring at the tournament**

 **"We're never giving up " Ash and Gingka ready to fight**

 **" Here comes, here comes " Kenta Bieng friends with pikachu**

 **" Metal fusion" Madoka looks at Ash's beyblade**

 **"Let's go, beyblade, let it rip " kyoya fights Ash and Gingka**

 **"Metal fusion, let it rip " Inferno Reshiram roars up the sky**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka on the road**

 **"This is it, get a grip, let it rip "**

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him as thier walking towards viradian forest for some relaxation "this is great pikachu we do need a break since after winning the Kalos pokemon league. " Turns out that teen was Ash ketchum from pallet town who is now the Kalos region pokemon champion with his pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu as he agreed with his friend they just want to relax and take a walk but wasn't till they hear something from the sky " Wait! what's that sound? "Said Ash as him and pikachu are running out of the viradian forest as they're out they have see a dragon pokemon as Ash looks at him it was reshiram the legendary Pokémon from the unova region

"Reshiram. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as reshiram roars to him then a light appeared

"What's going on? " said Ash as he covered his eyes so did pikachu as the light went brighter and straight at him. As soon as Ash and pikachu moved thier hands they see themselves at what appeared to be some kind of universe surrounds them "Where are we? " said Ash as they have no clue where they are but they noticed that reshiram is gone "and more importantly is where did Reshiram go? "Wondered Ash then they hear a voice

"Don't worry reshiram is still here. " as Ash and pikachu turns around and see the alpha pokemon himself staring at him as Ash smiled

" Arceus! "Said Ash

" It's great to see you again Ash. And I was the one who brought you here. " said Arceus as Ash asked him

" Why you bring me here. " said Ash

"I bring you here because of your success of the pokemon league at Kalos and you saved my life at the sinnoh region. I've reward you an new journey to an other world " said Arceus as Ash and pikachu hears what he said about another world besides pokemon then asked him "What another world you can do that. " Said Ash as Arceus nodded "Yes another world where you learn new experience which is why I'm sending you to the world of Beyblade. " said Arceus as Ash was confused about one thing "Beyblade, what is that? "Said Ash then Arceus points at the huge gate

"Only you can summon the power of the legendary Bey within the gate Ash, once you Awaken it's power and you're ready. " said Arceus as Ash looks at the gate then he starts to walk right to it as he's getting closer then he sees the item that was forge to the get was revealed to be a beyblade known as the legendary Bey "touch the Bey Ash it's calling to you. " said Arceus but he's right Ash can hear the voice of the legendary Bey calling to him then as he touched it the gate was opened as Ash and pikachu sees the source of its power "Whoa! I've never seen anything like it. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu then they hear the familar roar

"Reshiram! "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as reshiram flies to Ash and pikachu as soon as Ash touches him the light appeared again as soon as it was cleared Ash looks at the legendary Bey he's holding just now then he sees the image that looks like Reshiram himself "Reshiram went inside the Bey how's that possible? " Said Ash as Arceus appeared "Reshiram has now become the legendary Bey Ash, he's now inferno reshiram and now I'm sending you to metalbey city so your adventure begins and Farewell Ash ketchum. " Said Arceus as the light appeared and send Ash and pikachu somewhere

(Metalbey city )

"Aww, my head? " Said Ash as he wakes up and found himself in the city "so that's metalbey city Arceus told me about. " Said the future Kalos region champion who was seeing the sights of the city then one thing that hits him "Wait! pikachu where are you? " said Ash as he hears pikachu was inside his backpack as he pops up " That's a relief but where would I start?"said Ash as him and pikachu are starting to walk as res they see new surroundings of metalbey city "Well pikachu, it seems we're in another city, Scratch that another world but I don't know where to start off. " Said Ash as pikachu looks at him " Pika pi. " said pikachu as Ash understands his friend knew that they'll always find the way to start off thier journey

"You're right buddy we're not giving up till it's over " said Ash as they're on the road again as Ash and pikachu sees how beybladers used thier beyblades and he now see how they work when they placed thier beyblades on thier launcher and used thier ripcord as they count to three they say let it rip. Ash and pikachu are starting to understand now " That's interesting how the game works. " said Ash looking at the battle then he looks at his Inferno Reshiram then begins to think "I wonder how good are you

" Pika " said pikachu as they're on the road again looking at the views of metalbey city " man this place is huge and what's worse is I don't have enough money to afford a hotel room. " said Ash as he thinks about what to do that he has nowhere to go just then he hears a noise

"Excuse me! "As Ash looks behind and sees a group of beybladers with a look on thier faces means trouble for Ash as the big guy who was leading those chums is looking at him " Are you a beyblader. " Said the big guy looking at him with a sinister look as Ash nodded to him

"Yes and why you're asking me that question? "Said Ash good thing that pikachu is hiding inside his backpack which they didn't notice as the big guy speaks to him "I'm Benkei and we are the face hunters the strongest group that ever live and we are here to challenge you to a beyblade battle. " said Benkei points at Ash

"Are you sure you want to fight a beginner, why won't you fight someone your ranks. " said Ash as Benkei was laughing "that won't be necessary newbie, we hunt for weaklings as well and to beginners that's new for me. " said Benkei which Ash doesn't like what he hears about those rules the face hunters made "you can't just do that if it's a battle you want Benkei you're getting one. " said Ash as Benkei was pleased of his determination of going to face them "I like this one I feel sorry I'm going to strike him with my dark bull. " said Benkei as he shows Ash his Beyblade called Dark Bull

"Then I accept your challenge you face hunters your beyblades against my beyblade Inferno Reshiram! "As Ash shows them his beyblade as they looked at how awesome is Inferno Reshiram looked like "That's an interesting bey he got here. " said Face hunter #1 who was looking at it "Yeah I bet Benkei will take him out " said Face hunter#2 as they're watching Ash and Benkei going to battle

"I guess you know the rules newbie. " said Benkei as he sees Ash smirked

"I'm a fast learner Benkei. " said Ash as they placed thier beyblades on thier launchers then looked at each other ready to fight

"Are you ready! "Said the face hunter #3

"Three! "Said Face hunters

"Two! "Said Benkei

"One! "Said Ash

" Let it rip! " as Ash and Benkei released thier beyblades at the field "Go get him Dark Bull! "Said Benkei as Dark Bull is charging straight for Reshiram "Dodge him Reshiram! "Said Ash as they Reshiram response to Ash's command and dodges Dark Bull as Benkei was shocked of seeing the speed of that bey

"No way, that Bey is faster than the speed of light! " Said Benkei as the face hunters see Reshiram appeared as Ash is ready to make a move

"Reshiram strike Dark Bull! "Said Ash as Reshiram is charging for Dark Bull and made a direct strike at Dark Bull as he's send flying to the air "No way! It's stronger that I've ever seen. " Said Benkei as he sees his Dark bull is still on the game as he looks at Ash "You're good newbie but I'm not letting Kyoya down once you see his special move " said Benkei

"Special move? "Said Ash who was confused as he sees Benkei ready to fight back

"Charge him again Dark Bull! "Said Benkei as the energy flows through Dark Bull as his Bull spirit appeared and he's going to charge for Reshiram once more

"I ain't going down that easy. Reshiram dodge again. " said Ash as Reshiram went to top speed of light once more as he dodges Dark Bull "follow him Dark Bull! " Said Benkei as Dark Bull follows Reshiram as he's getting closer to him as Ash sees a smirk on Benkei's face

"Dark Bull special move Bull uppercut! "Shouted Benkei as Ash sees Dark Bull was covered in stronger power that he never seen as his Bull spirit appeared once again then sends Reshiram flying as the face hunters looked in excitement "Alright Benkei is winning! "Said the face hunters but they thought there's victory as they see Inferno Reshiram is still on the field

"What? ! " said the face hunters who are shocked of seeing Ash's bey still on the field

" No way, I had the shot and I could've won. " said Benkei as he's so extremely shocked of seeing the whole thing as Ash looks at Inferno Reshiram

"Reshiram are you OK. " said Ash as Reshiram roars to him means he's alright then Ash was thinking "So that's what Benkei means special move but what is Inferno Reshiram's power " thought Ash as he hears Arceus "Ash Inferno Reshiram's moves are his basics and you will use it to win the battle. " Said Arceus as Ash understand and knows what to do

"I can still take you out. Go get him Dark Bull! " Said Benkei as Dark Bull is charging straight for Reshiram once more as they see Ash smirked

"Reshiram go up." Said Ash as Reshiram was in the speed of light then went up to the air as Benkei and the face hunters sees it higher then that's not all as Benkei sees Ash was glowing in blue energy then Ash is ready to strike " Inferno Reshiram special move Fusion Flare!"Shouted Ash as Reshiram roars and his spirit appeared then the Bey was covered by a huge fire ball and is heading straight for Dark Bull

"Ah! Get out of here Dark Bull! " Said Benkei but was too late as Inferno Reshiram hits the field with fusion flare as an explosion appeared as they covered thier eyes as the explosion was gone came smoke. Ash looks at the smoke as soon as it clears they see Benkei's Dark Bull was out of the field and sees inferno reshiram still spinning means Ash won the battle

"No, I've lost to an newbie. " Said Benkei as he's so upset that he lost from Ash but it's not over yet as Ash sees the face hunters bringing out thier beyblades "No newbie makes a fool out of us and gets away with it. " said Face hunter #1 as he brings out his beyblade

"Yeah let's take him out " said Face hunter #2 as they're bringing out thier beyblades to the field as Ash looks at the face hunters "something tells me you guys hate losing. " Said Ash as he's still ready to fight the face hunters as Benkei watches the fight foe entertainment

"Show that runt who's boss. " said Benkei as the face hunters release thier beyblades to the field

(At the other side )

At the other side of the battlefield where Ash was now fighting the face hunters was a girl walking to the street was about Ash's age has brown hair wearing Goggles on top of her head wearing a pink and yellow vest, white shirt with a stylized ' B" in the middle , brown fingerless gloves, brown belt, blue shorts, long socks and brown shoes as she's thinking about something "sometimes I wish Gingka just be care with pegasus. " said the girl was thinking about another beyblader who wasn't being careful with his beyblade wasn't till she hears a battle going on as she sees Ash facing the face hunters

"Reshiram let's do this " shouted Ash as the girl sees how good he was with his bey as Inferno Reshiram takes out all four of face hunters and thier beyblades as they see how they lost the fight from Ash as inferno Reshiram returns to Ash's hand which he finds it awesome

"No way we lost as well. " Said the face hunter #3

"You face hunters bet. and there's going to be more striking if you leave me alone you chums. " said Ash as the face hunters are retreating as Benkei looks at Ash " we'll be back for you Newbie and we'll bring our leader Kyoya his rock Leone will take out that dragon of yours. " said Benkei as he left as Ash looks at his legendary Bey with a smile

"Thanks Reshiram! " Said Ash as Reshiram roars to him saying "You're welcome " then Ash notice the scratches on his beyblade is a problem for him "your damaged badly Reshiram, I hope we find the nearest repair shop around metalbey city? "Said Ash as he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Excuse me! " As Ash turns around and saw that girl who was watching him in the battle as Ash has a look at the girl and didn't say anything as if he was in the trance by her "I heard you're looking for repairs for your beyblade there. " said the girl as Ash snaps out of his daydream

"Yes, I was . Do you know where could I find the nearest repair shop. " Said Ash as the girl closed her eyes and smiled at him

"Of course I'll take you there. " said the girl as they're walking away from the battle that Ash faced the Benkei and the face hunters as they're walking down to the street as Ash sees the huge building with a sign said "B-Pit "on it "We're here. Come on in. " Said the girl as Ash walks in and see so many beyblades " Wow. You have so many beys!"said Ash as the girl looks at him " this part is my dad's store. "as they're walking and they're heading towards the basement "I use the basement as my beyblade repair workshop area. "Said the girl as Ash hears that the beyblade repair workshop was hers

"You repaired beyblades " said Ash

"That's right I just like fixing Beys and doing battle simulations. " Said the girl as she sees Ash takes a seat then speaks to him " I'm now going to examine you're. . ." as the girl doesn't know the name of Inferno Reshiram as Ash tells her the name of the Bey

"Inferno Reshiram! "Said Ash as he passes inferno reshiram to the girl as she smiles at him

"Why thank you um. . . " the girl also didn't know his name as well

" Ash ketchum. " Said Ash

"Ash that's a nice name you had. " Said the girl

" Yeah thanks for going to repair my Inferno Reshiram um. . . " Ash doesn't know her name at all as she smiles at him again

"Madoka. Madoka Amano. " Said Madoka

"Madoka that's a cute name there. " Said Ash as Madoka somehow starts blushing by his words then she starts examining Inferno Reshiram as she looks at the Bey that she never seen before "That's a very unique bey you got there Ash I've never seen before. " said Madoka looking at the Bey

"Yes, I've just started beyblading for the first time " said Ash as Madoka heard that Ash was a beginner but to her Ash is more of a pro than a beginner

"Ash, I watched your battle against the face hunters and I have to admit you're good at beyblading. " said Madoka which made Ash surprised that Madoka saw his battle and he didn't knew about it "Wow! You think I'm good in beyblade " said Ash as Madoka looks at him then smiled

"Of course. "said Madoka until she hears a sound

" Pika " said pikachu

" What's that sound Ash? "Said Madoka as Ash knows who it was as he opens his backpack as pikachu pops up " is this your sound Madoka. " said Ash as pikachu looks at her " What's that Ash? "Said Madoka as Ash looks at her " That's pikachu he's my friend. " Said Ash as pikachu hops off the backpack and rubbed his head to her arm as Madoka smiled

" It's cute where did he come from. " said Madoka as Ash is going to tell her something "actually Madoka I'm not from here. " said Ash as Madoka was shocked of hearing Ash wasn't from here as he explained to him how he's at his world and became a Kalos pokemon league champion, then Arceus brings him to another world means here and his beyblade she's examining was actually the legendary Pokémon from the unova region Reshiram "Amazing a world where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony. " Said Madoka

" That's right Madoka. " said Ash as Madoka was finished of repairing Inferno Reshiram then gives it to Ash " Here you go Ash good as new. " said Madoka as Ash sees how clean and new his bey was as he looks at Madoka with a smile " Thanks Madoka you're a best repairer I've met. " Said Ash as Madoka blushed by hearing that

" You're welcome, hey Ash if you want you're more than welcome to stay here. " said Madoka as Ash hears what she said to him

" You mean it Madoka? "Said Ash

" Yes besides you got nowhere to go and can't afford a hotel room so you're welcome to stay with me. " said Madoka as Ash smiles

"Thanks Madoka. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Well it's getting late I'm off to bed and I'll show you to your room. " said Madoka as they're heading up the stairs and Madoka shows him his room as Ash thanks her for showing him his room then Ash was in his pajamas and begins to head to bed

"This is great pikachu we've made a new friend. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they're falling asleep as Madoka looks at him

" Ash is so strong and experience trainer I've ever met and I have to admit he's good of beyblading and I wonder if I will see Ash's world someday. " said Madoka as she's sleeping

(At the hidden hideout of the face hunters )

" You're saying there's a new beyblader in metalbey city and he's stronger in gingka's level. " said the leader of the face hunters name Kyoya

"Yes Kyoya, he's more stronger with his Bey called Inferno Reshiram. " Said Benkei as KKyoya looks at him

" Did you get his name. " Said Kyoya

"Uh. . . no. " said Benkei as the face hunters sees Kyoya with a glare

"Find him and send him a message that I'm coming for him as well after my battle with Gingka. " Said Kyoya as Benkei nodded and went out to find Ash if he finds him as Kyoya looks at his Bey called Rock Leone then smirked " We found another Beyblader Leone and soon I'm taking him down. " said Kyoya

 **that's it for chapter 1 and hope you enjoy it and Inferno Reshiram is actually a Legendary Bey and is now under the ownership of Ash and if you got some ideas to share send a review or pm and enjoy**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	2. Leone's Roar

**Pokémon metal fusion**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Leone's Roar**

 **disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and beyblade metal fusion**

 **Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash,pikachu and Gingka released thier beyblades**

 **"Let's fight an epic battle " Reshiram and Pegasus strikes other beys**

 **"Face off and spin the metal " Ash looks at the sky in metalbey city**

 **" No time for doubt now, no place for backing down " Ashand pikachu facing the dark nebula**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu and Gingka fist bump each other**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblades, let it rip " Benkei battles Ash**

 **" Spin out the Bey now" Ash unleashed inferno Reshiram's power**

 **"Bring on the power " Inferno Reshiram and L - Draco clashed**

 **"Right to the top, yeah" Ash and pikachu holding Inferno Reshiram and staring at the tournament**

 **"We're never giving up " Ash and Gingka ready to fight**

 **" Here comes, here comes " Kenta Bieng friends with pikachu**

 **" Metal fusion" Madoka looks at Ash's beyblade**

 **"Let's go, beyblade, let it rip " kyoya fights Ash and Gingka**

 **"Metal fusion, let it rip " Inferno Reshiram roars up the sky**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka on the road**

 **"This is it, get a grip, let it rip "**

In the B-Pit Ash was all up and was planning to head out and planning to do some training with his Beyblade Inferno Reshiram who was once the Legendary Pokémon from the unova region " it's a wonderful day now I must do some training with Inferno Reshiram. " Said Ash as soon he's ready to go till he hears Madoka calling to him "Hey Ash, where are you going? " Said Madoka wants to know where her newfound friend from another world is going in such a hurry as Ash looks at her

" I'm planning to practice more of beyblading Madoka. " Said Ash as Madoka walks to him

" Do you know where to practice at Ash? "Said Madoka as Ash shook his head " Actually the truth is I don't Metalbey city is still new to me and pikachu. " Said Ash as he sees Madoka smiled at him with her eyes closed "luckily I know the place where you can start training Ash, I can take you there. " said Madoka as Ash Smiles at her

" Lead the way Madoka. " Said Ash as Madoka nodded then leads Ash and pikachu around Metalbey city as soon as they left the B-Pit then starts walking to the street then they're at the building where other beybladers are at "this is place Ash where you can start your training there. " said Madoka as they went inside Ash and pikachu were amazed of the stadium "Whoa! Beyblade is so Awesome Madoka. " Said Ash then they spot a right area for Ash to begin his practicing with Inferno Reshiram but before he can start Ash walks to Madoka

"Hey Madoka, you won't mind of watching over pikachu will ya. " said Ash as he let's pikachu hops on to Madoka's arms as she nodded " Yes Ash, I love too watch over pikachu for you. " said Madoka as Ash smiles at her then he's getting ready to practice until three beybladers appeared from his spot that are teenagers like Ash's age are staring at him with thier beyblades "Hey we know you? "Said the male beyblader looking at Ash as he was confused about those three staring at him

"Wait you do? "Said Ash looking at them

"You're that Beyblader that beaten Benkei and the face hunters yesterday and we got to say you're a very tough one to win the simple battle against them. " said the second beyblader looking at Ash wanted to challenge him to see how strong "and who would've guess that the one who took out Benkei was a good looking one as well. " Said the female Beyblader who made Ash's face turned red from hearing that as the leader looked at Ash

" But we're not here for a chat with you. We're here to challenge you to a beyblade battle. " said the first beyblader who points at Ash wanting to challenge him to the beyblade battle against his Inferno Reshiram "then I accept your match. " said Ash as he placed Inferno Reshiram in his launcher then he's all ready to fight the three beybladers with thier beyblades ready as well

"Ready! "Said the second beyblader as Ash nodded

"Three! "

"Two! "

" One! "

" Let it rip! " as they released thier beyblades when Ash is busy battling Madoka was watching him going to battle just she did when he battled Benkei and the face hunters "Ash is good pikachu " said Madoka as she's holding pikachu " Pika " said pikachu then she hears someone was battling "come on pegasus! " turns out it was Madoka's other friend Gingka Hagane was beyblading against Kenta's friends but you can say his beyblade pegasus have beaten all three of them at the same time by stadium out

"Aww man, you took us out again. " said one of Kenta's friends as Pegasus returns to gingka's hands as soon as the other beybladers are talking to him didn't notice that Madoka was here "Same Gingka I guess. " then she looks at Ash once again and couldn't believe her eyes as Ash took out all three beybladers at the same time as thier all stadium out

"No way, he took me out just fast. " said the first beyblader who was shocked of being defeated by the Kalos region champion who was getting good at beyblading as Inferno Reshiram returns to Ash's hand then Ash looks at them " it doesn't matter if you win or lose. " As the three beybladers looked at him "All that matters is you have fun. " said Ash which made those three smiled at him

"Yeah, you're right and thanks uh. " as the female Beyblader didn't know his name

"My name is Ash Ketchum. " Said Ash which now the three know his name now

"Thanks Ash, we'll never forget you. " Said the second beyblader as they left to find other beybladers as Madoka was amazed how Ash told the three beybladers "Ash is so kind and strong, the way he tells the beybladers that it doesn't matter if they win or lose. only just having fun. " Thought Madoka as she's starting to blush by admiring Ash's words as she sees Ash ready to leave till more beybladers appeared in the spot must've saw how he won against three beybladers

"Hey, battle me. " said the beyblader

"Hold on I want to challenge him first. " Said the other female beyblader as more beybladers are piling in want a piece of Ash

"Man these guys just never quit. " Said Ash as he launch his Inferno Reshiram to the field once again as the other beybladers launched thiers as the battle starts then Ash takes out 90 of the beybladers all at once then inferno reshiram return to his hand "That's the last of them. " said Ash now he's going to start his training until he notice the other beybladers from Gingka's side have came to him " let me guess, you guys are wanted to battle me. " said Ash as the small boy with green hair wearing a yellow shirt with a blue line, blue shorts was going to speak

"That's right we saw your battle and we are hoping if you like to battle Gingka. . ." The boy was cut off as him and Gingka saw thier friend Madoka "Madoka hi you came just in time for us to watch Gingka battling the new Beyblader. " Said the boy as they notice the look on Madoka's face "Kenta, I was here all along watching Ash to practice his beyblade skills now you're interested of going to battle him. " said Madoka as Gingka and Kenta were shocked that Madoka already met Ash then they're embarrassed that they interrupted his training

"We're sorry we interrup it just he's so good that we watched his performance of beyblading Madoka. " Said Gingka

Madoka have calm down then smiles at them " It's okay I forgive you guys. But next time don't do that again. " said Madoka then Gingka and Kenta looked at Ash once more "and we didn't know you're Madoka's friend my name is Kenta and this is Gingka " said Kenta as Ash then smiles at him " Nice to meet you all I'm Ash. " Said Ash as he offered a handshake as Gingka did the same "nice to meet you any friend of madoka's is a friend of mine. " Said Gingka as they let gothen Ash looks at Madoka

"Hey Madoka. Thanks. " said Ash thanking her for stopping Gingka and Kenta as Madoka was blushing

"You're welcome " said Madoka

(Metalbey city )

" Next! Next! What's the problem? Why are you stopping? I must fight now." said Kyoya looking at the face hunters "uh, but Kyoya, we need a break. We've been battling all night." said the face hunter looking at his leader "Ow! Oh,man, my carpet tunnel's acting up." Said Benkei

" Yeah, his wrist is just hanging there. It's gross. " Said the other face hunter

(Kyoya laughs)

" prepare to battle I'm not pumped enough yet. " Said Kyoya

" All right, oh great! Come on. Let it rip! " as Benkei and the face hunter released thier beyblades so did the other two have did the same "unleash Rock Leone. Let it rip! " as Kyoya release his rock Leone to the field as the strong tornado appeared

(Laughs )

This is so awesome. It's been way to long since an opponent worthy of my skills has shown up . perk up ladies. We're just getting started. " As Rock Leone controls the strongest tornado as the beyblades were been sucked into it then it unleashed a strongest wind that was never seen then all of the beyblades are stopped spinning

(Laughing )

" Heads Up, Gingka Hagane. I. Kyoya Tategami, am going to crush you like the little bug that you are. " As Leone return to his hand " with this Leone, that is." Said Kyoya looking at Rock Leone then he looks at Benkei "Tell me Benkei did you found that other opponent who was worthy of my skills that beaten you. " Said Kyoya

" Ah, no because I don't know where he lives? "Said Benkei as he sees the look on Kyoya's eyes

"Well, FIND HIM! "shouted Kyoya as Benkei was now running going to find Ash if he finds him which he doesn't know that he's at the B-Pit

(Outside of metalbey city )

Ash was done with his training with Inferno Reshiram and starts walking back to the B-Pit enjoying the nice sunny day when he left bey park "Bey park is very great when I started my training and battles there. " Said Ash as he looks at Inferno Reshiram "Now that I'm now more experience in both pokemon battles and beyblade I'm now have a feeling that the face hunters will be looking for me and want a rematch. " said Ash then he didn't notice that Madoka was following him with Gingka and Kenta as he turns around and see them

" Hey Ash, enjoying the sunny day. " Said Madoka

" Of course Madoka. " Said Ash as Gingka walks to him

"Hey Ash, we didn't have a chance to get to know each other at first and is it true that you took down Benkei and the face hunters " said Gingka as Ash nodded " of course I did for my first try of beyblading. " said Ash which got Gingka and Kenta shocked that Ash only started beyblading "But for the way you battle, you're already a pro. " said Kenta as Ash smiled at him " well you can say that Kenta. " said Ash as he looks at Madoka wanting to ask her something " say Madoka do you know where's pikachu at? "Said Ash as Madoka nodded

"Don't worry he's in here. " as Madoka gives Ash his new backpack was just like Gingka's but more of a color red and white . Gingka and Kenta were wondering what's inside Ash's bag as soon as Ash release the string of the opening as pikachu appeared "Pika " said pikachu looking at his best friend

"Hey pikachu. Did you have a great time with Madoka. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded then Gingka and Kenta saw pikachu "What's that Madoka? !"said Gingka looking at pikachu " That's pikachu he's Ash's friend. " Said Madoka as Kenta looks at him " He's cute where did you get him. " Said Kenta as Ash told them that he's not from here

"Wait you're from the other world " said Gingka as Ash nodded

" That's so awesome!"said Kenta

"So Ash are you heading back to the B-Pit. " Said Madoka as Ash smiles at her " yes I am Madoka, I was enjoying the nice weather in metalbey city first perhaps we can all walk there together. " said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachu then Gingka smiles " I like that idea and it's great to have a new friend like you Ash. " Said Gingka as they're start walking back to the B-Pit as soon as they got there Madoka wants to check on Ash's Inferno Reshiram for any damages as Ash accept of her checking on Inferno Reshiram

"Here Ash, you're Inferno Reshiram is now better. " Said Madoka as she pass Inferno Reshiramto Ash " Thanks Madoka you're a best and we should think of getting some shut eye I'm exhausted. " said Ash as he yawned knowing that it's getting dark out and he's thinking of going to sleep "That's right and Ash you won't mind that I can borrow your red cap and you blue and white sweat-tee you won't mind. " Said Madoka as Ash hears that was thinking why Madoka was interested in his Kalos clothes as he nodded

"Sure Madoka. " Said Ash as Gingka and Kenta walks to him

" Hey Ash, I was thinking if me and Kenta want to challenge you tomorrow. " Said Gingka looking at Ash

" Of course I will. " Said Ash

" I'm heading home see ya Ash, Gingka and Madoka. " Said Kenta as he runs home

"See ya Kenta ." said Ash as they're getting ready for bed Ash was in his pajamas while he gives his Kalos clothes to Madoka his pokeballs are in his room as him and pikachu are starting to fall asleep so did Gingka as he's sleeping on a couch they're all sleeping except for Madoka who was up all night but she wasn't repairing any beyblades it looks like she's working on appeared to be clothes that are matching Ash's Kalos region clothes but all different as she's wearing her goggles to focus on the red cap with a white logo on it that looks like a beyblade, Blue and white sweat-tee looks the same as his Kalos one but has Green stylized' B ' on the back what's new was she's working was a belt that can let Ash to hold his beyblade and his pokeballs

" Ash is going to love what I made for him tomorrow. " Said Madoka as she's still working on a new wardrobe for Ash morning have arrived and Madoka was finally finished "it's finished, I have to admit Ash will look great with the new wardrobe and it's a good thing I (yawning )" Madoka was too tired to say her end of the sentence and went to sleep at outside of Metalbey city Kenta was running means he's heading to the B-Pit all excited "I wonder if Ash will like to battle me first." As he looks at his sagittario.

" Cause I want him to see my Sagittario. " Said Kenta as he's running till he was tripped by a foot and dropped his sagittario then what grabbed it was Benkei and the face hunters

" Huh. This guy really is a klutz. " Said Benkei as Kenta gets back up

" Wh-what are you doing? Give me back my Sagittario, you bey-stealing monster. ..!" As Kenta was getting it back but was pushed aside by Benkei

" If you want it back. Go and bring Gingka and the new guy to metal tower, got it?"said Benkei

" Couldn't you just ask and one thing my new friend's name is Ash ?"said Kenta

"So that's his name, if you don't bring them. . . You can say bye-bye to your bey bey." said Benkei as him and the face hunters run off

"Wait! That's mine!" As Kenta is chasing them "give me back my Sagittario! " Said Kenta but he have now lost them he did what they said and head to the B-Pit and told Gingka "Are you serious? They took Sagittario? Those face hunters, they're really starting to bug me."said Gingka

"So, what am I gonna do, Gingka? " Said Kenta

" I know what I'm not doing- - hiding. So where is this metal tower? "Said Gingka

" I'm coming with you. This way!"said Kenta as thier ready to go till they see Ash walking down to the stairs then see them "What's going on you guys? "Said Ash as Madoka looks at him " The face hunters stole Kenta's Sagittario and they want you and Gingka to meet them in metal tower. " said Madoka as Ash hears that boy was he never happy

"Those face hunters are starting to get on my nerves. I say we meet them here " said Ash as Madoka watched Gingka pick up his Pegasus

"Hold on!"said Madoka

"What. . .?"said Gingka

" I still haven't finished pegasus's maintenance yet, okay? We still have to fine-tune it's balance. " Said Madoka

" Madoka, we don't have time for that now." As Gingka looks at Kenta "mount up, Kenta. "

"Right! "Said Kenta as they ran off

(Frustrated grunt)

" Boys!" Said Madoka but she notice Ash was standing there then he looks at her "it's okay Madoka I got Gingka's back and I'll make sure that nothing happens to pegasus. " Said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachu as Madoka hears his words as a promise that he'll make sure that pegasus won't get harmed his promise somehow wins her heart as she smiles at him

" Thanks Ash. " Said Madoka as they left to find the metal tower as they're on thier way as for Gingka and Kenta they made it to the Metal tower as there's a wind blowing to them "What a pleasant surprise. Gingka Hagane. " Said Benkei as Gingka sees the face hunters

" Face hunters! "Said Gingka

" Give me back my Sagittario! " Said Kenta

" Sure. Just as soon as he beats Kyoya in the battle. No big deal right? "As Benkei notice one was missing "But Kyoya won't battle if your new friend ain't here? "Just then he hears a voice " guess again you big bully! "As Gingka and Kenta saw Ash is here with pikachu and Madoka.

" Ash! "Said Kenta

" Perfect now that you're here Kyoya will fight both of you. " Said Benkei

"I took you and those clowns down yesterday, Benkei! No problem! " said Ash as Benkei Doesn't like how Ash calls thier nteam name clowns which makes him angry "Ash is right, where's he hiding? " Said Gingka as they hear his voice" yo, Gingka, your worst nightmare is right here. As they see Kyoya " I can handle someone like you all by myself. But can you handle it? " as he looks at Ash " so you're the new guy that defeated Benkei and the face hunters " said Kyoya looking at Ash "it will be interesting for me to challenge you. " Said Kenta

"Then I accept your challenge Kyoya. " Said Ash as he shows Kyoya his beyblade Inferno Reshiram "Let's do this right now." said Kyoya as he shows them his beyblade Rock Leone as Ash looks at his Leone and was thinking to himself "I know pegasus wasn't ready to battle yet but I'm not going to let Kenta lose his Sagittario. " Thought Ash then he sees how they Blackmail them if they don't fight Benkei will drop Sagittario then he hears Reshiram is calling to him then thier ready to fight

"So you do know the rules for a newbie " said Kyoya as Ash smirked just like he did at his first time

"Like I said before I'm a fast learner . " said Ash as they placed thier beyblades on thier launchers then looked at each other ready to fight

"Be careful Ash! "Said Madoka as she brings out her laptop

"Okay three. . ." said Kyoya

"Two. . ." said Gingka

"One. . ."said Ash

" Let it rip! " as Ash, Gingka and Kyoya released thier beyblades as they see Leone just standing there "hmm! Leone isn't attacking Reshiram and Pegasus. What's he got up his sleeve?" Then Madoka focus on Leone first "let me check it out, Kenta. The performance tip is a wide ball. Defensive power: 800. Centrifugal force : 300. It seems that Bey is an ideal defense type, Kenta. He's not confidence in its repelling capability, follow?"said Madoka as Kenta looks at her" But you can't win if you don't ever attack, then, right?"said Kenta

"Somehow I have a bad feeling about this. " Said Madoka

" Well, what's wrong, you two? Come then! " Said Kyoya

" Not yet. Got to speed up rotation. " Said Gingka as pegasus is in more speed "now! Go, pegasus! "Said Gingka as pegasus is ready to strike as Ash learn about Leone standing "Gingka wait? !" but was too late "That's right, come to papa. " said Kyoya as Pegasus hits Leone then repell back

"Huh? Repelled? !" said Gingka

" Huh? Gingka's attack had no affect! " Said Kenta

" Pegasus, come on, once more!"said Gingka as pegasus hits Leone then repell back again

"what just happened? ! " said Gingka

(Chukles )

" You ain't seen nothing yet! Roar Leone! " Said Kyoya as Leone unleashed a strongest wind that send pegasus flying then heads back as Ash sees the ability gives him a idea as Kenta and Madoka looks at the ability "What's happening how can pegasus get blown away so easily? " As Kenta looks at Madoka " is it because the maintenance wasn't complete? " Said Kenta

" It's not just that, it's the wind. " said Madoka

" The wind?"said Kenta

" Yeah, look at this. " Said Madoka showing Kenta her laptop " I see Leone is using the strong winds on the top of this humungous tower." said Kenta " when Leone spins, it swirls up the wind creating an invisible wall. " said "said Madoka as they see the invisible wall means Kyoya has them trap now Ash knows about the wall then smirks

"Go Reshiram use the wind to increase your speed! "Said Ash as Inferno Reshiram spins to the wind then was send flying "Ash what you think you're doing? "Said Gingka as they watch Inferno Reshiram sends to the air

(Laughs )

" Wise up Gingka. You should know what it takes to win a battle. The blader's skills, the bey's ability abilnd how well you choose a battle location to fit your purpose. Thinking of ridiculous things like. . . Helping a friend and your Bey spirit while forgetting the basics that's your big mistake. " Said Kyoya

" Ridiculous, huh?" Said Gingka

"Yes especially your new friend missed and who would've thought that Benkei was beaten by a lousy newbie like him. " said Kyoya as he sees Ash smirked " who said that I'm lousy Kyoya, reshiram charge Leone now! "Said Ash as Inferno Reshiram charges for Leon with lots of speed as it hits the invisible wall then breaks through and hits Leone with Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and Kyoya shocked with the face hunters

"Impossible no one breaks through Leone's wind but how? "Said Kyoya looking at Inferno Reshiram as Madoka checks on Inferno Reshiram with her laptop and sees what shocks her "Ash used the wind to increase Inferno Reshiram's power and speed guys. " said Madoka as she realize that InfernoReshiram's power, speed, Defense, performance tip was unknown means that bey is special

"Wow! Ash knows how to break through the invisible wall from Leone perhaps he too has beyblade spirit in him. " Thought Gingka

"You want to play rough? " Said Kyoya as Leone is back in the field still spinning "this is Leone's special move. Lion gale force wall!" Said Kyoya as the Leone's spirit appeared and commands the strongest wind that has both Reshiram and Pegasus trapped

"Reshiram and Pegasus are Bieng swallowed up by the wind! "Said Kenta

" Please hang in there, pegasus. " Said Gingka

" Man I've never seen that move before. But is either me or Gingka attack, Reshiram and Pegasus could end up losing in a stadium out. And if we don't attack, they will be the ones that stops spinning first. " Said Ash

" There must be another way! " said Gingka

( Kyoya chuckling evilly )

" think all day: the answer's still the same. You're toast! " Said Kyoya as the wind grows stronger

"Some weather we're having, huh? " Said Benkei

" Yeah, high winds and 100% chance of losing. " Said Face hunter#1

"Got to hang on. " Said Gingka as him and Ash looks at his scarf floating as they have a idea just like how Ash used the wind against Leone

"What's the matter, you two? cat got your tongues? Cause I've got your beyblades. " Said Kyoya

"I ain't going down that easy. " Said Ash

" That's right , we're not giving up " said Gingka

" What was that? " Said Kyoya

" Battles not over till the last beyblade spins! And the last time I checked Reshiram and Pegasus are still spinning! " Said Gingka as Reshiram and Pegasus are heading to Leone

"Ha! You fools. You attack now, then it's over. Now finish them off Leone. " Said Kyoya as Leone then sends Reshiram and Pegasus flying

"No. " said Madoka and Kenta

" Oh, yes. " Said Benkei

" It's Kyoya's win. "

(Laughing evilly )

" Mr. tough guys gets defeated in the end by a stadium out. So lame. " said Kyoya looking at Ash and Gingka who have thier heads down

" I'm so sorry Ash and Gingka. Because of me, your Reshiram and Pegasus are. . ."said Kenta

" What are you talking about Kenta? "Said Gingka as Madoka and Kenta are confused

"Reshiram and Pegasus hasn't been beaten yet buddy." said Ash

" Huh? you're dreaming. Your beys just got send flying. " Said Kyoya as he sees two Twinks appeared in the sky

" What? It can't be it's Reshiram and Pegasus! " Said Kyoya

" Go pegasus, starblast attack! " Said Gingka as pegasus used his special move as his spirit appeared then hits Leone then they see Ash was glowing in blue energy just like before so was Reshiram "Go Reshiram special move FusionFlare! " Shouted Ash as Reshiram was gglowing then his spirit appeared then the Bey was covered by a huge fire ball once again then aims for Leone send him a stadium out as Kyoya sees his bey flying and hits out of the stadium then Inferno reshiram and Pegasus returns to Ash's hand and Gingka's

(All gasping )

"All right, Ash and Gingka won! " Said Kenta

" That is. . .impossible. my plan was flawless, it was a lock. Why, unless. . . Don't tell me you planned this from the beginning? " Said Kyoya

" No matter how big the hurricane, the wind is always weak at the eyes of the storm." said Gingka as they notice Ash walks to Benkei " I believe you had something that doesn't belong to you. " said Ash as Benkei was sign of defeat and gives Ash Sagittario then he walks to Kenta

"Here you go little buddy. " said Ash giving Kenta his sagittario

"Thanks Ash, you're the best so was Inferno Reshiram " said Kenta as Ash smiled at him " No problem Kenta " Then they decided to leave the tower then they're on thier way to the B-Pit as Madoka was walking to Ash as Gingka and Kenta are still walking "Hey Ash, I want to say you're awesome with your Inferno Reshiram. " Said Madoka as she sees Ash face was turning red when she said that

" Oh, why thank you Madoka. " Said Ash as Madoka was laughing " Ash is such a silly boy and he's kind a cute. " Thought Madoka as they're heading to the B-Pit someone was watching Ash and Madoka walking was a girl about Ash's age has light green hair, she's wearing white coat, purple shirt underneath, white pants, and shoes as she watches them walking "This one and his bey Are strong and he's not from around here. " said the girl as she smirked " perhaps I will just invite him somewhere and be his ally then challenge him. " Said the girl as he looks at her beyblade then she disappeared

(B-Pit )

Ash was up in the morning getting ready to practice more with his Inferno Reshiram till he sees new clothes appeared with his Kalos clothes red cap with a white logo on it that looks like a beyblade, Blue and white sweat-tee that has the logo of Inferno Reshiram on the back, a belt that can let Ash to hold his beyblade and his pokeballs ,black pants, sneakers "who made made these? "Said Ash who was confused as he puts them on and see Gingka, Kenta and Madoka as they looked at the new Ash

" Mornin, Ash. " Said Kenta

"Pika " said pikachu

" Hey love the new outfit. " said Gingka

" So what do you think of your new wardrobe Ash. " Said Madoka as Ash learn that Madoka made them for him as he looks at her with a smile

" I love it. " said Ash then they watch Ash head out the door as soon as Ash was heading to the stadium to train then he sees a note was placed on the bench with his name on it as Ash picks up the note and reads it

 **I know who you are and I watch your performance against Kyoya and your first fight against Benkei and the face hunters but I'm not here to challenge you come meet me at the nnearest cafe at metalbey city and let's meet each other in person**

 **Signed : a friend**

" Someone else knows about me besides Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and the face hunters something isn't right? " Said Ash as he has no choice but to see this blader in person as he was walking to the other side of metalbey city and to meet his mysterious blader in the cafe

(KKyoya's hideout )

" Impossible? Unbelievable, I actually lost. "

(Groans) as Kyoya kicks the crate

"What are you guys staring at? Well what are you all looking at? It's all your fault. Next time, I'll definitely. . ." as there's a voice appeared

" Do you want to win against Gingka Hagane and the new blader name Ash Ketchum? "

"Hmm what's that?" Said Kyoya as a man appeared

" Do you want to win? Do you want to become even more stronger?"

" And who the heck are you? "Said Benkei

" How about I grant that wish for you? "

" What did you say?"Said Kyoya

(Laughing evilly )

 **that's it for chapter 2 and now get ready for chapter 3 called Friend or Enemy that has something to do with the girl that wants to see Ash in person and that girl is a mystery and she's from the metal masters if you want to figure who she is send your reviews and pm**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	3. friend or rival

**Chapter 3**

 **fire vs. water**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and beyblade metal saga sorry for the wait I was been busy now i'm about to reveal who was the mystery beyblader who wants to meet Ash since his fight along side with gingka also check on zenotai123's profile and his poll now get ready to see Ash faces the mystery beyblader so enjoy this chapter**

 **Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash,pikachu and Gingka released thier beyblades**

 **"Let's fight an epic battle " Reshiram and Pegasus strikes other beys**

 **"Face off and spin the metal " Ash looks at the sky in metalbey city**

 **" No time for doubt now, no place for backing down " Ash and pikachu facing the dark nebula**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu and Gingka fist bump each other**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Benkei battles Ash**

 **" Spin out the Bey now" Ash unleashed inferno Reshiram's power**

 **"Bring on the power " Inferno Reshiram and L - Draco clashed**

 **"Right to the top, yeah" Ash and pikachu holding Inferno Reshiram and staring at the tournament**

 **"We're never giving up " Ash and Gingka ready to fight**

 **" Here comes, here comes " Kenta Being friends with pikachu**

 **" Metal fusion" Madoka looks at Ash's beyblade**

 **"Let's go, beyblade, let it rip " kyoya fights Ash and Gingka**

 **"Metal fusion, let it rip " Inferno Reshiram roars up the sky**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka on the road**

 **"This is it, get a grip, let it rip "**

Ash was wandering to the city of metalbey city searching for the mystery person who had send him the message to meet him at the café "I should've tell gingka that someone was meeting me at the café but I have to come alone" Ash said in his thought as he looks at the note once more "

 **I know who you are and I watch your performance against Kyoya and your first fight against Benkei and the face hunters but I'm not here to challenge you come meet me at the nearest café at metalbey city and let's meet each other in person**

 **Signed : a friend**

"who ever it was knows more about me and my bey " Ash was walking more to find the café to meet this mystery person as soon he had found the café

"well I found the place but where's this person i'm going to meet" Ash said

"hello here" Ash then looks then sees a tall, older, teenage girl with green eyes and pale blue wavy long hair that matches her outfit. She wears a blue blouse underneath her matching dress jacket designed with hearts which matches with her gloves and pants that tuck into her boots. On her left wrist she wears a golden heart pendant

"I was hoping when you show up" said the teenage girl

"you're the one who send me the message" Ash shows her the note

"Yes, I watch your performance against kyoya, and your first battle against Benkei along with the face hunters I'm impressed of your skills" she said about his skills with his inferno Reshiram "thank you I'm Ash ketchum" Ash have introduced himself to the teenage girl. "pleasure to meet you Ash i'm Sophie" Sophie who has introduced herself to Ash

"nice to meet you sophie" Ash said to the pale blue hair girl

"care for the seat Ash" said sophie who was offering Ash a seat "why not" Ash accepts her offer as he sits down "why you brought me over here sophie?" said Ash wondering why she brought him over here to the café "Like I said Ash i'm a friend that just want to meet you in person I just come from my team from the mansion belong to my leader till my bey sense a very powerful bey that come from metalbey city" sophie told him

"A bey can sense Reshiram was that possible?" Ash thought as he begin to speak "may ask the name of your beyblade sophie?" Ash asked her as she then brings out her bey to show him "this is Grand Cetus T125RS" sophie shows him her beyblade The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cetus, one of the 88 constellations in space. This Face represents the Whale, The Cetus Energy Ring is perfectly symmetrical. It shows two waves flowing on each side, going in opposite directions, with white whale tails shown on both ends, Grand is thicker than Earth at the thickest point on its interconnected, smooth design. However, it is not as successful defensively, as it is 3.5 grams lighter than the second mold of Earth. On the Grand Fusion Wheel there are six "walls" and with every two walls there is a gap dividing them into three sections. In each section there is a wall with small textured indents; this creates some recoil, which is never a plus for a Defense-oriented Wheel. Because of this, it does have some Smash Attack, T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely, RS is a sharp tip made of rubber. RS's primary purpose is to counteract Attack customisations: the high friction of the rubber tip, along with the lack of movement due to the sharp tip make it incredibly difficult to move

"I called it " _White Cetus_ "." sophie said it's name to him

"great beyblade now i'll show you inferno Reshiram " Ash shows her inferno Reshiram

"very nice beyblade Ash you must be a strongest beyblader" said sophie was enjoying her tea

"actually I have great friends who had helped me a lot of beyblading" Ash said to her " It's great to meet you sophie I should be going now" Ash said as he was ready to go till she was in front of him "who said you're going anywhere Ash" sophie said to him but she's serious about something "what do you want sophie?" Ash asked as sophie smirked

"I want to challenge you to a bey battle Ash Ketchum" sophie told him

"You said you're not here for a challenge" Ash said to her

"True I said i'm not here for a challenge but I change my mind" sophie said to him Ash now realise she lower him here for a challenge "you're saying this whole thing was a set up" Ash said as sophie laughed "no I just love to have fun for new challengers that are stronger" Sophie said to him as Ash then said this to her "where would we battle" Ash said

"I know a spot follow me" sophie said as Ash follows her where to battle

(B-pit)

Gingka, Kenta and Madoka are busy with their thing in the B-pit "I wonder where could Ash be?" Kenta said as he was searching for Ash in the pit but he was not here "hey Kenta have you seen Ash I want to battle him" Gingka asked Kenta where Ash is "no gingka haven't seen him at all" Kenta said to gingka as Madoka came over "guys have you see Ash?" she asked them

"haven't seen him either Madoka?" said kenta

"strange I wonder where he is"

(Beach)

Ash and sophie chose the beach as their battle area "why here" Ash asked her why choosing the beach as their battle area "simple Ash the ocean's my friend and ally to my beyblade now let's get started" as they placed their beys ready "Alright 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" as they launch them "go for it inferno Reshiram!" Ash said as his bey was in full speed but he learn that the water was rising at the battlefield "Water why was there water" Ash thinked till sophie's beyblade pops out and hits inferno Reshiram

"no way!" Ash couldn't believe it

"water helps white citrus of her abilities Ash" said sophie as Ash looks at her

"unless I lure you closer Reshiram more speed!" Ash commands his inferno Reshiram in more speed as white citrus was chasing after him "now!" Reshiram was at reverse then hits white citrus to the air "what power and stamina that bey has" sophie said seeing inferno Reshiram's power as her white citrus was landed to the water

"back at the water perfect timing to strike" sophie said in her mind as she wanted him to do that "where did it go something wasn't right?" Ash was being suspicious about her in the water "Now special move Grand maelstrom!" sophie shouted as white citrus Creates a giant whirlpool that engulfs the inferno Reshiram in water "No way!" Ash sees his bey was engulfed in the whirlpool

"now it's over" sophie watches inferno Reshiram been engulfed in the whirlpool spits him out was about to reach for a ring out but inferno Reshiram have made it to the battle area

"what im...impossible" sophie was shocked how inferno Reshiram made it

"Are you alright Reshiram?" Ash said as Reshiram roared "she's quicker in the water but how will I get a clear strike" Ash then has a idea "That's it I know how to get her" he then was ready "inferno Reshiram go fast!" Ash command Reshiram as he was in full speed to the water "sophie I just found out why there was water in the field you have used a other special move" Ash figured it out as sophie smirked

"you're correct grand victorie Creates a pool of water so I used it for white citrus to take you down I gonna say you're a smart one " sophie said to him about her second special move "but it's already over!" white citrus pops out then hits inferno Reshiram and sends it flying to the air

"witness your loss Ash" sophie then saw a smirk on his face

"just where I want you to do" Ash then was glowing in aura "inferno Reshiram special move fusion flare!" Ash shout as Reshiram was covered by a sphere of fire and was crashing to the field "get out of here white citrus" but was too late as fusion flare mades impact and an explosion has been made sand was flying as both bladers cover their eyes from the sand just as it was clear inferno Reshiram was still spinning then white citrus was down

"I lost by a new blader I never lost to everyone" sophie picks up her white citrus inferno Reshiram was return to Ash's hand

"hey sophie that was a awesome battle you are a strongest" Ash said as sophie then smiled

"thanks Ash you too are the strongest" sophie said to Ash as the sun was going down

"I believe I must be getting back to the b-pit my friends are starting to get worried" Ash told her "Yes I see your friends are important but I believe we shall meet again whenever time tells Ash ketchum farewell" sophie went away to get back to her home "only time will tell as I made a rival of my own " Ash said as he was walking back to the b-pit but he didn't know was he's been watched

"this blader is strong but he won't be a match with my beyblade till I run to him again he will fear me crabba crabbba " an strange figure who was with a school of crabs were been watching his performance seems interested in Ash "I will fight him soon no one will stop me not even my crabs" as he left without a trace Ash was now back at the pit

"Ash there you are where were you" said kenta

"just enjoying the beach peace and quiet" Ash said as he was heading to bed "I'm taking a nap kenta see ya" as he went to sleep

"tired already must've been a long time at the beach" said kenta

 **that's it of chapter 3 of metal fusion sorry for taking so long I was very busy at chores but now that Ash has made a friend/rival but only time will tell of going to face to face each other also my friend zenotai123 has a poll set up and his profile set up and wants all of you to see it now that was it of this chapter so enjoy everyone**

 **Review**


End file.
